I Will
by Illuminating-Darkness
Summary: They were engaged, and this is their wedding. Please read and review :D


_A question I ask myself everyday, how could I have fallen so hopelessly in love with her?_

Yu Ping sat at his desk, after winning another big case; he did deserve some rest, did he not?

A famous divorce and inheritance lawyer, who, apart from being famous at what he did, was also famous for being cold-blooded with no feelings, and who probably held the hearts of many women in one hand, with no trouble capturing many more with the other hand, and an average tomboyish girl who took part time jobs to help support herself well as her family, her family which incidentally consisted of a money crazy older sister and a father who was a former conman.

It was a match that was literally out of the world. _Out of all the women in the world, it just had to be her. My ex-girlfriend was a celebrity that most men would die to have, and yet, I'm so much happier with this cute, tomboyish girl who argues with me over simple little things, and is so easily pleased. _

As he thought of her, he smiled foolishly, and looked at the photograph they took together which happened to dominate quite a large part of his desk.

He knew he looked stupid, that he was like a teenager experiencing first love, but he didn't care.

To any other person, it was insanity, to them, it was fate, or something like it at the very least. Ke Zhong, Hui Fan, Yang Duo, Yan Ling, all of them had a part in their happiness, no matter what they did. Maybe he still hated Ke Zhong and Hui Fan, somewhere deep in his heart, but he had gotten over it, forgiving them in his already-found happiness.

_Yang Guo._

How he loves her so much, almost too much.

_Thank God, if he exists, that she loves me back just as much_

Meeting at the restaurant, that lie, which seemed so obvious looking back, about how Yang Guo liking girls, and how their lips first met in a most unromantic way, which was of course, to get a timed bomb out of his mouth.

Arguing, crying, then laughing and thanking each other, that seemed to be how their relationship used to work.

Although they had been engaged for only a month, and dating for about three months, Yu Ping knew that it was familiarity of her and warmth that made it feel like it had been years.

Snapping out of his daydream as the cellphone on his desk started to ring, Yu Ping snapped out of his daze, which seemed to happen a lot more often than before and picked up the phone.

As he read the name on the screen of his phone, he smiled widely, so wide to the point where the phrase "grinning from ear to ear" was almost rendered true.

"Hi, how are you? Is there anything wrong? What are you doing?" he said into the phone, still grinning like a idiot.

"Xiang Da Ge… Yu Ping…! You have to help me!" Yang Guo said.

"Huh? What's wrong? Calm down… Tell me." Yu Ping replied, already halfway out of his seat, ready to run down to his car and drive like a madman to where ever his fiancé may be.

"My- my- my- Daaaaaaad" she said, "He's already starting to arrange our wedding.

"Huh?" Yu Ping let the news sink in, then he started laughing. It was exactly this sort of behavior that made her so adorable.

"Then tell him from me, that he's the best father-in-law I could even hope for" he said back, still laughing slightly.

Yang Guo let out a wail on the other side of the phone, and Yu Ping quickly amended himself.

"I mean, why are you so unhappy? This is great!" he said.

"My dad wants us to get married in three weeks…!" Yang Guo said in a very despairing tone. "So little time to get stuff done is a disaster"

"Don't worry, I'll get thing sorted, don't worry ok? I don't think I have anything important today, I'll come straight back home ok?" Yu Ping said soothingly, attempting to calm her down.

It worked, Yang Guo seemed to start breathing and talking slighter more normal again.

"Ok… I'll see you back home. We're still at your house."

"OK, love you, bye"

Yu Ping strolled out of his office whistling and grinning happily, must to the amusement of his employees, the various other male lawyers who had grown used to his behavior, but still made bets on when the next time their boss would stroll out of the office to find Yang Guo and how long it would take him.

Two and a half weeks after that very phone call, Yu Ping found himself with Ke Zhong and his future father-in-law. The three men very enthusiastically looking at tuxedos, although Yu Ping seemed to be rather distracted, thinking what Yang Guo would be wearing no doubt. Yang Guo on the other hand, found herself looking at wedding dresses with Yan Ling and Hui Fan who came back to the Taiwan for the wedding, from where she had been previously filming a drama in Shanghai.

They decided on a light grey tuxedo for Yu Ping, maybe it was so that he would stand out among all the men that would be wearing black, or maybe it was just because, honestly speaking, black tuxedos made him appear too formal and stiff.

Simple, yet elegant. Those two words would describe the dress that Yang Guo had chosen, or rather, that Hui Fan picked out, Yan Ling approved of, and Yang Guo accepting after twenty minutes of her friends insisting that she looked beautiful in it, which of course, she did.

Hearing her cellphone ring, Yang Guo got it out and read the text.

"_Gotten a lovely dress yet?"_

She smiled happily.

"_Yup, I think it looks ok, Hui Fan picked it out"_

Yang Guo pressed send, then seconds later, she received the reply.

"_I know you'll look great. I've finished here as well. I'll see you back at my house. Love you!" _

Yang Guo put down her phone and turned to the other two.

"We're meeting Xiang Da Ge back at his house now"

"Why do you still call him Xiang Da Ge? That's so unromantic, call him by his name!" Yan Ling said.

Yang Guo replied, and the two friends ended up bickering on the way back, with Hui Fan throwing in the occasional comment. The three of them had become fast friends despite their past.

Back at Yu Ping's house, which was ridiculously large when he was the only one living in it most of the time, the male group and the female group met up again, and Yu Ping and Yang Guo were ushered out of the house on a forced date so the wedding would be a surprise to them, not that they minded going out on that date in the first place.

Four days later, Yang Guo was wearing that dress that had been picked out only a few days before, having her makeup done by Hui Fan's personal makeup artist with Yan Ling giving her opinion on how great she looked. Yu Ping was a few rooms away, brushing his hair which was slightly tousled from when he was getting dressed.

They were both ready with a few minutes to go. Sitting down, they picked up their cellphone. About half a minute later, both their phones rang at almost the exact same time.

"_Thank you"_

They had been thinking the same thing.

She walked down the aisle, praying that she wouldn't slip up on her dress, while he stood at the end, smiling and waiting for her.

Her father gave her away to the groom.

He took her hand, and she accepted it.

The stood infront of the priest who would read some of the most important words in their lifetime.

They turned to face each other, and Yu Ping was the one who spoke first.

"There was darkness in my life, and then there was a light. That light was you. I pledge before these friends to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives one life. I want you for today, tomorrow, and forever."

She smiled up at him, then looked straight into his eyes before replying.

"I wished of having someone loving me the way you do. I give myself to you as your wife, and I promise that we shall treasure every moment. Let us bring together our lives and find ourselves anew each day."

The priest then spoke.

Yang Guo, will you take Xiang Yu Ping as your husband, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquillity?

"I will." She said, her voice strong and unwavering.

She slipped the ring onto his finger with one swift yet meaningful movement.

Xiang Yu Ping, will you take Yang Guo as your wife, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquillity?_  
_

"I... will." He said, eyes bright with happiness.

He slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Xiang Yu Ping and Yang Guo have now declared their love to each other before family and friends, I shall now greet them with you as husband and wife."

"You may now kiss"

And he kissed her.

She kissed him back, with tears in her eyes.

He would deny it for the rest of his life, but the audience swore they saw that his eyes were slightly watery.

"So, have you found that man who will love you forever, no matter who you look, whether you have money or not?" Yu Ping murmured into her ear.

Yang Guo placed her head on his chest.

"Yes, I have"

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this oneshot, please review, I may consider writing other DwL fanfics if I get enough people interesting :D

PLEASE REVIEW! I'd like to know everyones thoughts on this ^^


End file.
